Ten Seconds
by honestlydarkprincess
Summary: New Year's Eve for the Hale-Stilinski family! Who knew a crying baby could lead to such a sweet family moment? Sequel to Blanket Burrito.


**Hey, everyone!**

 **So I was inspired to write a sequel to Blanket Burrito. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It was New Year's Eve and the Hale-Stilinski family was having a party. Since everyone from the old pack had been in town for Christmas, Stiles had decided to hold a small get together to ring in the new year. They'd all been more than willing to come, everyone was excited to see the new baby.

Sam had been born on Halloween, to the twin's amusement. Halloween was one of their favourite days, and the birth of their little brother had made it even more special. He was a tiny baby, even considering the fact he'd been a few weeks early. The girls couldn't get enough of him, and Stiles could already tell they'd be protective, caring older sisters. Little Sam would never have a problem with those two protecting him.

Stiles would never forget the look in Derek's eyes when they found out they were having a boy. He'd gasped out, "He's just like me, having two sisters!" Stiles had cooed over his husband for a good five minutes, to the horror of a blushing Derek and the amusement of their doctor.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Stiles moved from where he'd been leaning against the doorframe, watching over the pack. It was nice to have everyone together again. He loved his little family more than anything in the world, but having the whole pack together was something else entirely.

Stiles walked over to where Derek was sitting with the baby, beaming with pride every time a member of the pack cooed over his tiny son. He eased himself down beside his husband, still slightly sore even though he had had Sam two months ago.

"Hey," He whispered, gently brushing his hand over the baby's head. He leaned into Derek's side, nuzzling his shoulder. "Where are the twins?"

"They're with your dad," Derek whispered back, nodding his head towards the kitchen.

Stiles looked over, this time noticing his dad and his twins. The Sheriff was trying to get something to drink from the cooler but Luna was clinging to his left leg, Selene clinging to his right. He was trying to look annoyed but even from where he was sitting, Stiles could see the poorly concealed fondness in the man's eyes for his grand-babies. With the way the girls were giggling, they could see it too. The Sheriff had settled into being a grandpa surprisingly well and the girls completely adored him.

Seeing that his girls were safe and happy with their grandpa, Stiles turned his attention back to his baby boy.

"He's just so small," Derek whispered, both men looking at the baby in awe. Even two months later, the two couldn't get over how small their baby was. The same thing had happened when they had had the twins.

A sudden shriek from the kitchen startled them, causing Derek to accidentally jolt the baby. The giggling laughter that followed the shriek had Derek and Stiles relaxing, but Sam was already fussing.

"Here, why don't I take him upstairs and put him down. It'll be too noisy for him at the countdown." Stiles mumbled, leaning over to press a kiss to Derek's cheek. Derek nodded and eased the baby into Stiles' arms, then kissed Sam's forehead.

"Alright guys, say goodnight to Sam!" Stiles called, using Sam's tiny fist to wave goodbye at the pack. A chorus of 'goodnights' followed Stiles as he climbed the stairs to his and Derek's room.

"Let's get you ready for bed, little baby!" Stiles cooed, gently laying Sam down on the changing table. Rummaging through the dresser, Stiles pulled out two onesies. One was a Winnie the Pooh themed onesie and the other, a personal favourite of Stiles, was a solid black one that had the words: 'I'm being raised by wolves'. Stiles had giggled when he'd shown Derek it, and Derek had rolled his eyes but there was no mistaking the pride in his eyes.

"Which one do you want to wear tonight, sweetheart?" Stiles asked, looking at the baby seriously.

Sam looked at the two outfits his Papa was holding for a minute, then gurgled and pointed to the wolf onesie with his tiny fist.

"That's my boy!" Stiles beamed.

With an ease of previous experience, Stiles got the baby into his pyjamas quickly. He picked him back up and rocked him, humming under his breath. The baby's eyes started to droop and his small, quick breaths evened out. Gently untangling Sam's fist from where he'd been gripping Stiles' shirt, Stiles eased the baby down into his crib.

"Goodnight, love," Stiles whispered, stroking the baby's soft cheek. He reached over and flicked on the baby monitor, then silently left the room, closing the door behind him.

Just as he reached the bottom, he heard a squeal of "Papa!" and only had a moment to brace himself before he had an armful of his middle child.

"Hey, Sel," He said, readjusting her so she was settled on his hip. She buried her face in his neck, giggling.

"What's so funny, sweetie?" He asked, looking at her amused.

"I don't know," She replied, her voice muffled by his neck.

"You don't know?" He teased, his amusement growing.

"Grandpa gave us candy!" She said sighing like it was obvious and Stiles was dumb for not knowing what she meant.

"Ah," He said dramatically, "It all makes sense now!"

"Silly Papa," Selene giggled before she snuggled deeper against his body and tightened her arms around his neck.

"Shall we go find your sister?" Stiles asked, tickling her side lightly just to hear her laugh again. Her eyes lit up at the mention of her sister and she nodded vigorously.

Stiles laughed and they set off to go find Luna. They found her sitting on Derek's lap, playing with his hands while he talked to Scott and Allison. As soon as Stiles and Selene were in her line of sight, Luna grinned and made grabby hands at her sister. Stiles let a squirming Selene down and she ran over to Luna, climbing into her lap. Luna wrapped her arms around her sister, settling herself against Derek's chest. Stiles took a seat beside his husband and his girls.

He lost himself in the party and catching up the pack. He hadn't realized just how long it had been since they'd all been together! It was nice to know what had been happening in everyone's life these last few months.

xXxXx

As midnight neared, Stiles got distracted when he started to hear Sam whimpering through the baby monitor. He saw Derek make a move to get up but since he still had the girls in his lap, Stiles waved him off and went to go sooth the baby himself.

Stiles climbed up the stairs quickly, hoping to get to the baby before he started full-on crying. He made his way into his room and to the crib, the baby's whimpers calming the minute he was in sight. Stiles picked him up, wiping the tears from his red cheeks.

"Hey, baby. Why are you crying?" He cooed, bouncing him carefully.

"Ten seconds to midnight, Stiles!" He heard his father yell. The sounds of the party increasing as they started counting down. Stiles covered Sam's ears and held him close to his chest, shushing him.

"Ten…nine…eight…"

Stiles listened to the countdown as he rocked the baby. He started when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his stomach. A soft kiss was pressed to his neck, the scratch of his husband's beard unmistakable.

"Hey, shouldn't you be downstairs for the countdown?" Stiles asked, turning in his husband's arms to look at his face.

"Actually, we thought we'd have our own little countdown here, as a family," Derek replied, turning his head to nod at their daughters. They were holding hands and grinning up at them.

Stiles smiled widely at his family, his heart swelling.

"Seven…Six…Five…Four…"

Derek wrapped his left arm around Stiles' waist, the other coming up to cradle Sam's head. Luna and Selene were dancing around, giggling and chanting the countdown.

"Three…Two…One…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles' smiling lips, the baby gurgling happily between them. Luna kissed Selene on the forehead then hugged her tightly.

Stiles pressed his forehead against Derek's, closing his eyes and whispering, "Happy New Year, Sourwolf."

"Happy New Year, babe," Derek said, kissing Stiles again before leaning down to kiss Sam's forehead. Feeling a soft impact on his leg, Derek looked down and saw his eldest daughter's grinning face looking up at him excitedly.

He picked up both girls, one in each arm, and they cooed down at the baby, wishing him a Happy New Year.

Stiles gazed at his family, heart filled with love and joy. He'd never even imagined he could ever be this happy.

This was going to be a great year.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Let me know what you thought?**


End file.
